This invention relates, in general, to conveyors, and, in particular, to a conveyor for transporting products on trucks or other vehicles.
The present invention is directed to a conveyor system for transporting products such as baskets of fruits and vegetables on the back of a truck. The system has a plurality of tracks attached to opposite sides of the truck cargo area upon which ride shelves which have wheels to support the shelves on the tracks. A cable is attached to the shelves and is motor driven to deliver the shelves (and the products resting on the shelves) to either the front of the cargo area (for loading) or to the back of the cargo area (for unloading).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved conveyor system for transporting basket products on the cargo area of a truck.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved conveyor system which can be assembled onto a truck regardless of the truck size.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved conveyor system which is inexpensive to assemble and convenient to use.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description, when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.